1. Field of Invention
The presently claimed and disclosed inventive concept(s) relates generally to personal physiology monitoring devices and methods and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to devices, systems and software for providing ECG, heart rate and cardiac arrhythmia monitoring utilizing a computing device such as a smartphone.
2. Background of the Invention
The prior art includes numerous systems wherein ECG data or the like is monitored and/or transmitted from a patient to a particular doctor's office or health service center. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,285 discloses use of a handheld device that converts a patient's ECG signal into a frequency modulated audio signal that may then be analyzed by audio inputting via a telephone system to a selected handheld computer device or to a designated doctor's office. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,614 discloses a heart monitor, which is manipulated by the patient to sense a biological function such as a heart beat, and outputs an audible signal to a computer microphone. The computer processes the audible signal and sends resulting data signals over a network or Internet. U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,633 discloses a heart monitor that a patient can hold against his or her chest. The device outputs an audible signal responsive to the function or condition, such as the beating of the heart, to a microphone connected to a computer.
U.S. Pat. App. Publication No. 20100113950 discloses an electronic device having a heart sensor including several leads for detecting a user's cardiac signals. The leads are coupled to interior surfaces of the electronic device housing to hide the sensor from view. Using the detected signals, the electronic device can then identify or authenticate the user.
Limitations of the prior art utilizing acoustic signals include a signal to noise ratio that is diminished by talking or any other noisy activity in the vicinity, thus potentially jeopardizing the integrity of the heart monitoring data signals. Additionally, the audible signals can be heard by anyone in the vicinity of the computer and heart monitor, which can be bothersome to the user as well as to others in the vicinity. Other applications fail to provide a reliable, inexpensive personal monitoring device that is readily compatible with existing computing devices such as smartphones. It would be advantageous if these issues were addressed in a personal monitoring device transmitting real time physiological data.